Sesshoumaru to the hairdresser
by Sn-chn
Summary: Hi minna! This is quite a cute fic from my brother, he wanted to write this for a long time now, so... here it is! EDITED


****

NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE

Because of this weird flame thing I got from someone who calls him/herself Andulane, I decided I'd edit this for my brother. He doesn't know, I don't want him to know, 'cause he'd probably object to some changes I did, saying it IS English, while I state it's not. You see, he has this habit of literally translating Dutch turns of phrase into English, while he's typing. As he doesn't check things that accurate, things get posted like that. 

It does bother me a lot too, though I don't want to relate myself to this Andulane, who states he/she/it is Satan, later on. That's why I decided to take a look, and retype some things that don't quite state what it's supposed to mean. 

And to Andulane, I just want to say:

At first I thought you were a Sesshoumaru-lover, who doesn't like the outcome of this story. Later on you say it _was_ a great story, but probably want to state my brother didn't write it the right way. 

But FIRSTLY you stated it was stupid. Well _duh_, he didn't state this was gonna be THE dramatic, sensual, romantic story you maybe wanted to read. Second: you state it was plot-less. If I remember right, one-shots mostly don't have plots, especially those that are supposed to be funny. When a one-shot _does_ have some sort of plot, it's mostly a romance story that should've been 30 chapters, but the author rushed the thing into a one-shot (For example: MY horrible one-shot, and I mean that… DON'T READ).

And AH! The out-of-character babbling! FAN-fic, the name states it, is written by fans. That means, if you're not trying or implying that you're trying to fit this to the series as good as possible, you can do with the characters _whatever you want._

And lastly, I feel you're very cowardly, not leaving an e-mail address. I mean, I _wasn't_ gonna bite you, if you left one, I mean, people may have their opinions, right? But now I feel you're just a stupid moron that doesn't have anything better to do than mock on other people. Screw you.

And as to Alabama being hell: I wouldn't know. Personally I feel the whole of America is hell, while Bush is the president (No offence to Americans, but you _can't _say Bush is a great president).

I shouldn't have used so much space to reply to you, but somehow I just wanted to get your comments unfounded, 'cause I feel they're totally unfair. If my brother had stated this was a _deep_ story, it seemed to fit. Since he didn't, you're just unreasonably cocky in flaming like that. 

Goodbye, and sweet dreams in Hell, Satan/Andulane.

Now, onto the edited version of this…

Hi Inuyasha fans!  
  
The fanfic virus has really caught up with me. First my little sister (AKA San-chan)(don't forget the little "-", without we are speaking about someone totally different) started to read 'em, then she wrote some herself and now I'm also here typing. Let me introduce myself, since this is the first fanfic. I'm San-chan's big brother, so you can all call me San-chan no oni. If that's too long, you can also call me Snake. Anyway, who cares? This is just one out of thousands of fanfics with a way too long prologue, so let's begin.  
  
This will be a fanfic about my favourite villain in the Inuyasha series, I just wish he appeared more… I really hate Naraku!  
  
**Sesshoumaru to the hairdresser**  
  
It was one of those days as usual. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga at the moment his bigger brother and Jaken came to the scene. 

"Sesshoumaru! What the hell do you want now?! I'll kill you!"

Sesshoumaru was calm as usual, "You've said that before, but you didn't succeeded, did you?" 

"Shut up, you low life, bad haired baka!" 

"Bad haired? What do you mean by that?" 

"I really hate your haircut, bro!" 

"If that's your opinion, I'll leave." And Sesshoumaru took off leaving a stunned Inuyasha and the rest of the gang. 

"Inuyasha, what happened just now?" Kagome asked. 

"How should I know? That bastard just took off!"

"Maybe you insulted him." Sango replied.

"I don't care if I hurt his feelings, I will catch that bastard. I'll go after him."

Inuyasha began to sprint in the direction to where Sesshoumaru had left. 

"OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha fell down the usual way… 

"Inuyasha, I don't want you to fight with your brother without cause!" Kagome said. 

"Couldn't you just warn me?" Inuyasha mumbled back from the mud.

  
Somewhere back in the forest Rin was waiting for Sesshoumaru to arrive. She saw him from behind a tree. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin ran his way. 

"Rin, what do you think of my haircut?" 

"Hmmm, I think it is nice and soft…" 

"Good." 

"…but it looks like you've just been attacked by a very strong youkai." 

*sweatdrop* "hmm..." 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I never saw you with a sweatdrop before!" 

"It's OK, Rin." 

Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken. 

"Jaken, do you know a place where I can get a nice haircut?" 

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama, you killed the last hairdresser I knew two weeks ago. But I've heard that that girl with Inuyasha comes through some well that leads to another world." 

"Then there might be some hairdressers over there." 

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, we don't know where the place is!" 

"Hey, look, a dry well!" Rin said. 

Behind some trees was a well with a lot of bones in it. The three walked towards it and looked in. 

"Hmm, this might be the well that girl comes through." Jaken said. 

"Let's find out then." Sesshoumaru grabbed Jaken by his coat and threw him in the well. 

"Sesshoumaru-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The sound faded a little, but suddenly stopped. 

"I guess this might be the right well." Sesshoumaru took Rin in his arms and jumped into it as well. 

__

(AN: Yes, I know, only Inuyasha and Kagome can go through, but this is just a fanfic, right? ^_^)  
  
All three of them arrived in the present time. In a short while they found a hairdresser.  
  
"And how can I help you, weird people?" the hairdresser said when the three came in. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama wants a new haircut and fast!" Jaken said. 

"Quiet, Jaken! Don't be rude to people that you need to do something for you." 

"Sesshoumaru-sama wants a new haircut that is nice and soft, but that doesn't look as if he is just attacked by youkai!" Rin said before Sesshoumaru even had the chance to say something. 

"That will be OK, come take place here on this chair and we shall do something about your hair. Does the little girl want to be hairdressed too?" 

"Yay! Oh please, Sesshoumaru-sama, can I also have a new haircut?" 

"Sure, why not?" 

"Yay!" Rin danced to the chair next to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"So what shall it be for the little girl?" 

"I want my hair dyed in all the colours of the rainbow and my ponytail must be on the other side." And so the hairdresser did, it was quite a work, because all the colours of the rainbow are quite a lot, but in half an hour the job was done and Rin was happy. Sesshoumaru was still waiting in his chair. "Say, hairdresser, I should have been first." 

"Oh, sorry sir, let me help you."  
  
At the same time the author of this fanfic came in. "Hey, mister hairdresser, can you colour my hair green?" 

The hairdresser turned around and looked at the weird guy standing in the doorway. 

"I am afraid I can't." 

"Why not?" 

"It's already green." 

"Oh. Anyway, can you get it back in model again?" 

"Of course!" And the hairdresser gave Snake a chair and started to dress his hair. After fifteen minutes Snake was done with his haircut and left. 

"Hey, hairdresser, this wasn't what we agreed upon!" 

"Oops, sorry, now I'll really start." The hairdresser wanted to start, but again some lunatic came in.  
  
"Hairdresser, I want just as beautiful hair as my bigger brother!" 

The hairdresser turned around again. "Ugh, you are pretty ugly!" 

"Hey, you give me new hair or I'll blow up your whole hairdressshopthingie." 

"OK, OK, Manten-san…" The hairdresser had to make some sort of weird stuff that smelled like something really gross. When it was smudged on Manten's head, hair started to grow almost immediately. After fifteen minutes the hairdresser was finished and Manten left.  
  
"Hairdresser, would you come over here please?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-san?" 

Sesshoumaru kept looking in the mirror in front of him. 

Then slowly yet fast enough not to let the hairdresser escape he grabbed the poor old man at his throat and lifted him up some like fifteen centimetres. Sesshoumaru kept looking at the mirror when he started to speak. 

"Look, mister," he said in a slow way, "I've just been waiting a full hour because of a weird guy with green hair and some white guy with almost no hair. If you let me wait much longer you will be screaming my name, understand?" 

"Yes, yes, Sesshoumaru-san, I am sorry." The hairdresser began fast and after five minutes he had made a nice haircut. "What do you think of this punk-like haircut?" Sashoumaru had spikes of some like 1.5 meter length on his head, all in a nice row. 

"Hate it." 

The hairdresser did his best and after ten more minutes he was finished with another haircut. 

"Then what do you think about this hedgehog type?" 

Sesshoumaru had again spikes of 1.5 meters, but now they were nicely spread over the surface of his head. Rin came dancing in again. 

"Hey, Sesshoumaru-sama, now you don't look like you've just been attacked by a group of youkai, but it is not so nice and soft." 

"Change it!" And so the hairdresser did his best to get a good haircut, but none was good. After two full hours the hairdresser ended up with an afro-haircut. 

"Well, this is the last thing I can think of, what do you think?" 

Rin came crawling out of the big ball of afro-hair on Sesshoumaru's head. 

"I think it isn't only nice and soft, but it is also furry and I can play hide and seek in it with Jaken!" 

Jaken also came crawling out. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I need a map to find my way in this haircut!!" 

"It's good", Sesshoumaru said. 

"Fine," the hairdresser replied,"that'll be 10000 Yen. Do you pay with cash or creditcard?" 

"Pay?" Sesshoumaru looked at the hairdresser. A faint smile appeared around his mouth. Sesshoumaru took out that glowing finger-whip-thing (How the hell is that called?) and demolished the whole shop. 

"Bye bye, mister hairdresser!" Rin yelled from out of the afro-haircut.  
  
Jaken, Rin and Sesshoumaru jumped back through the well and came back in the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
"Now let's go back to my little brother and finish our fight!"  
  
Sesshoumaru found the group again in a short time. The whole gang looked at Sesshoumaru with a gaze like *What has he done with his hair?!*  
  
"Now Inuyasha, I am not that low life, bad haired baka anymore, see?" 

"I don't care if you changed your haircut, Sesshoumaru, I'm still gonna kill you!" 

"Bring it on," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
And they battled on. 

The end  
  
And that was the end of my fanfic. I think my sister might have edited it somewhere here and there (or added some notes). If you want to know how this battle ends you'll have to read some other fanfic, but I think Inuyasha wins. If it isn't with the Kaze no Kizu, then it'll be in his youkai-transformation.  
  
Greetz  
  
San-chan no oni


End file.
